Welcome To Riverdale
by Psycho Chic Chick
Summary: On the way to a rave Naruto and his friends have some unfortunate luck in the means of a flat tire. When they turn into a small town in the middle of nowhere things take a bad turn from unfortunate to deadly. SasuNaru MINOR character death


**Summary:** On the way to a rave Naruto and his friends have some unfortunate luck in the means of a flat tire. When the turn into a small town in the middle of nowhere things take a bad turn from unfortunate to deadly.

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KibaHina, ItaKyuu, and mentioned one-sided GaaLee

**A/N:** Hello people I know I have another story I should be working on but I've already hit a snag with it, plus this plot just came out of nowhere and it was so clear in my head I just had to write it down. Now where did I get the idea from this plot you ask? Well that's quite simple, I dreamt it up! That's right this fanfic is all based on a dream I had last night oh and the Kaoru in this story is not my OC Kaoru. This is a different Kaoru, I just needed a name for the baby and I really like the name Kaoru. ONTO THE WARNINGS!

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai (boy-love), OOC-ness (but not much), Mentions of M-Preg, Character death, and a bit of gore. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N:** Now I usually don't do Character death but it was a need for this story to work. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** ME NO OWN!

XXXXXXXX

A group a friends were driving down the high way. They were on there way to a rave out in the dessert. These friends consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Itachi. There was one more person to the mix and his name was Kaoru a 4 month old baby. He was Naruto's son he ended up pregnant with from a failed relationship, and the father wanted nothing to do with Kaoru. He was pale with bright blue eyes and dark raven hair. They were driving in a seven seated mini van playing music and talking when a loud _**POP**_was heard.

"DAMN IT SASUKE! IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO RUIN MY VAN I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" Naruto screamed. "Relax dobe I'm sure your vans fine it was probably just a tire, after all, we have been driving for a bit." Sasuke calmly replied. "Oh look guys there's a little mini town over there," Kiba said pointing, "let's stop at the station and check the damage."

"Yea lets do that Outoto, I could also use a leg stretch." Itachi said. "Hn." was all anyone got from Sasuke before he pulled into the town in search of a gas station. Meanwhile the dobe hadn't stopped complaining since that popping noise was heard, "Damn bastard. How bout I key is car and tires and see how he likes it. I didn't even want to be here dammit." Naruto mumbled. "N-Naruto-kun if you didn't w-want to b-be here then w-why did y-you come?" Hinata asked.

"Because, Sasuke may be driving but it's still my car and I don't want it ruined. So when you get there I'll take the van and Kaoru and stay at the nearest motel, and come get you guys in the morning." Naruto replied. "Damn I cant find anything here." Sasuke mumbled. "Ok well apparently this towns not as small as we first thought," Itachi stated "it's more like deserted then small." "Oh there's the gas station over there!" Kiba said yet again the first to find any thing.

They pulled into the station and were checking if anyone was there when "What are you kids doing?" a voice came out of nowhere, which made everyone scream, except Itachi and Sasuke, because Uchihas don't scream, no they don't. "Itachi, Sasuke, did you two just scream?" Lee asked. "NO!" both the Uchihas exclaimed at the same time. "Hey ji-san, whats this town called?" asked Kiba. "Riverdale." the old man replied. "Yeah that's nice," Naruto started, "um excuse us but we were wondering if we could get some gas and change a tire here." Naruto asked addressing the station clerk.

The clerk was a really old man with white hair and eyes and seem like the type you'd expect to carry a shotgun. "I don't care just make sure you hurry it up I don't have all day I gotta close up at dusk." The old man replied rudely and went back inside. "Thank you," Naruto replied "Ok now TEME since it's your fault you get to change the tire! Aren't you lucky!" Sasuke just grunted and went to work while Naruto got Kaoru to give him some fresh air, Kiba filled the tank, and the rest stretched their legs.

"Oi teme, you done yet." Naruto asked a half hour later. "Hn" Sasuke replied dusting off his hands. "Good, then lets all pay, get in the car, and go." Naruto said wanting to be out of this freaky town as fast as possible. "Wait!" the clerk said. "What, ji-san?" Kiba asked "You kids, I may not like outsiders but I suppose it's only fair to worn you." the clerk said. "Warn us of what?" Itachi asked raising a graceful eyebrow. "It's dusk now so hurry up out of town otherwise once nightfall hits you wont be able to get out till come morning." the clerk said. "W-What do y-you m-mean?" Hinata asked nervous.

"I mean what I say now hurry!" the clerk said running back inside and locking the place up like Fort Knox. "Well that was weird." Kiba said "Who cares, lets just get going. Shit it is getting dark, this is gonna make finding our way to the rave all the more difficult." Sasuke said irritated. They all piled into the van and started off and had been driving for about a half our when, "Outoto are we lost again?" Itachi asked. "I don't get it, how can this little town be so big? Hey everyone be on the look out for the way out of here." Sasuke said. So Sasuke slowed the car down to about 5mph and every one was looking in different directions, except ahead... _**THUNK **_"DAMN IT SASUKE I THOUGHT YOU COULD DRIVE!" Naruto yelled. "Quiet down dobe I was only going 5mph so there's no damage." Sasuke said. Everyone else was yelling or talking to but Naruto stopped to stare dumbstruck at what they hit.

"Guys" Naruto started.

"I cant believe this we're never gonna get to the rave!" Kiba said.

"Outoto do you need to go back to drivers ed?" Itachi asked.

"Guys" Naruto tried again.

"Do you wanna drive and have the damn dobe in your ear the whole way there cause I'll let you." Sasuke said

"M-May be y-your just t-tired S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata said

"Guys" Naruto tried a third time.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELLS YOU!" Lee exclaimed.

"SHUT UP LEE!" Kiba yelled.

"GUYS!" Naruto screamed.

"**WHAT**" was everyone's response.

"Look at what we hit!" Naruto said pointing to the front, where everyone looked. "What the- why- well how does that work?" Kiba asked. "I don't know. Do you see any tracks Aniki?" Sasuke asked. "There are none. I looked." Naruto stated. "W-why is it o-on it's side?" Hinata asked. "I don't know, but I think a better question would be, 'Who dumps a TRAIN in the middle of a street, in the middle of a town, that's in the middle of nowhere?' You know just a thought." Itachi said. Sasuke just glared at his brothers sarcasm and said , "Who cares let's just get out of here." "Yea this place is giving me the creeps." Naruto said. "Hey guys," everyone looked at Lee, "Didn't that clerk say to be out of town by Nightfall otherwise we're stuck here till morning?" "Whats your point Lee?" Itachi asked.

Lee pointed outside and said, "It's nightfall." "That old man had a case of the crazies, don't pay what he said any mind." Sasuke said turning back around in his seat. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled which made everyone look at him. "Whats wrong teme you gotta go potty?" Naruto joked. "Damn dobe look ahead of you if you wanna know. THE FUCKING TRAIN IS GONE!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards the front and gasped at seeing the train really gone. "Well where the hell did it go, it didn't just get up and walk away." Kiba said. "Whatever let's just get the fuck out of this town." Sasuke said starting the car and driving off.

Everyone agreed the best way to find their way out was to go in a straight line down the long street. About an hour later found the majority asleep with only Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi awake when Naruto started to stare out the window, mumbling. "Oi you ok dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Pull over, teme"

"What why?"

"Just pull over!"

Sasuke started to pull over while Naruto's yell woke the rest of the passengers. "What's going on? Why are we stopping?" Kiba asked. Once the car stopped Naruto went through the dash board and got out a wad of lime green reflector tape and a flash light that Lee brought for the rave. "What are you doing with my tape?" Lee asked. Naruto just ignored him and got out of the car and went to the nearest mail box to put as much tape on there as he could.

"Oi dobe what the hell is up with you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto got back in the car. "It doesn't make sense." Naruto said. "If you mean how crazy you're acting then no, no it doesn't." Kiba said Naruto just glared at Kiba then looked out the window with the flashlight. "What doesn't make sense Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. "That," Naruto pointed to the tape covered mailbox with the flashlight."I'm sure we passed that house at least five times already." he finished.

"That's impossible dobe. We have been going straight nonstop with no turns we couldn't have passed it." Sasuke stated matter-of-factually. "That's why I said it doesn't make sense." Naruto said, agitated. "I think you need some sleep Naruto your obviously just seeing things." Kiba said. "I AM NOT," Naruto yelled then said calmly,"look just drive teme ok." "Hn" Sasuke grunted.

They were driving for about ten minutes when, "TEME STOP!" Naruto exclaimed which made Sasuke pull on the brakes. "DOBE WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto just ignored him in favor of shining the flashlight out the window at an eerily familiar mailbox with lime green reflector tape.

"Still think I'm 'obviously just seeing things' Kiba?" Naruto asked but Kiba along with everyone else were just staring at the mailbox. "HOLY FUCK THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Sasuke finally said. "That's what I said." Naruto stated. "That house looks abandoned, should we go in and check it out?" Itachi asked. Everyone looked at each other for a while then,

"Why the hell not."

"Might as well."

"Looks like we're missing the rave after all."

"S-Sure."

"This will be a youthful adventure!"

"Then lets go." Itachi said getting out. Naruto got out and grabbed Kaoru in his car-seat and was followed by everyone else. They got to the door and saw it was unlocked and went in. "U-Um don't you think we s-should k-knock?" Hinata asked. Kiba threw his arm over Hinata's shoulders and said, "It's their fault for not locking the door, Hina-chan." They went in and saw the place was covered in dust. "It really must be abandoned." Itachi said. "Lee where are you going?" Naruto asked watching Lee head for the door. "I'm going to go look around outside." Lee said pointing to the door. "You shouldn't go alone Lee, here," Naruto put Kaoru's car-seat on the table, "I'll go with you." "No need Naruto-kun I can go by myself you stay with Kaoru." Lee said and went outside.

"I'm going to go see if I cant get the power working." Sasuke said. "I'll go with you Outoto." Itachi added. "And I'm going to go see if there's any edible food in the kitchen. You stay with Naruto and Kaoru, Hina-chan." Kiba said and Hinata nodded her head. "Be careful you three." Naruto said. They nodded and went off to their self-assigned tasks.

A bit later and everyone was in the living room with the lights on eating spinach when Lee lifted his head "Do you guys hear that?" Lee asked. "Hear what?" Kiba asked. "Listen." Lee said. All of a sudden the group heard what sounded like a train headed their way. Lee, Kiba, and Hinata went to the window while Itachi went to the door and opened it to look outside. "Naruto, stay here with Kaoru." Sasuke said. Naruto just stared at Sasuke before nodding, deciding his son took precedence over his curiosity. Sasuke walked over with Lee to join his brother. "What are you thinking about Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm thinking that I hope that's not what I think it is Outoto." Itachi replied. When there was a train whistle Lee could no longer contain his curiosity and ran outside to the edge of the front lawn to look down the street.

"L-Lee!"

"Come back!"

"Fucking idiot."

"What is he doing?"

Naruto got up and went to the door to stand next to Sasuke. "Lee! What are you doing get back here!" Naruto called. "There's a bright light coming from down the street and it looks to be heading this way!" Lee yelled back. Naruto was about to go out there and get him when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his chest just as a train smashed through the van and stopped in front of the house.

No one moved for a few minutes they just stared at the giant black train. The only sound that was heard, other than the exhaust of the train, was Kaoru crying from being startled awake. After a bit Naruto found his voice, still held tight against Sasuke. "L-Lee. L-LEE! Come Back!" Naruto yelled scared out of his wits. Lee just looked at the train a few feet in front of him the turned around and said, "Hey guys I think someones in the-"_**SHINK! **_Lee was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked at everyone one at a time and they all looked horrified. Naruto put both hands over his mouth while his eyes started to tear. "LEE!" They all yelled.

Lee looked down to his stomach and saw what looked like a giant harpoon going threw it. He turned his head to look behind him and saw that it was tied to a rope going back to the train. The rope tugged and Lee went flying back and in the train. "Lee!" Naruto screamed. He tried to break free of Sasuke's arms and get to Lee but Sasuke wouldn't let him, instead he held Naruto tighter and turned his head so Naruto wouldn't have to see anymore. Sasuke pulled Naruto inside with Itachi and locked the door.

Once inside they looked back out through the window and saw that the train was gone, Naruto and Hinata broke down crying. Kiba did his best to comfort Hinata as Sasuke did his best to comfort Naruto. Itachi went over to sooth Kaoru who was still fussy and was getting more so with his mama's discomfort. Naruto, finally realizing Koaru was crying reached for him and Itachi handed him over.

XXXXXXXX

About a half hour later Hinata, Naruto, and Kaoru had all cried themselves to sleep. Kaoru had been put back in his car-seat, Hinata was leaning against Kiba on one couch, and on the other was Sasuke with Naruto's head in his lap. Itachi was leaning against the wall looking out the window. "What are we going to do, huh? That-that-that THING smashed the van. How will we get away now?" Kiba asked trying to be as quiet as possible. "I don't know. If we have to we'll wait it out until daybreak and then walk the fuck out of here." Sasuke replied stroking his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Kiba and Itachi watched Sasuke's loving action towards Naruto. "You like him don't you Outoto?" Itachi asked nodding his head towards Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Kiba and Itachi then back to Naruto. "Love actually. But I don't quite think now's the time to tell him." Sasuke answered. "On the contrary I think now's a perfect time to tell him. After all Lee never told that Gaara guy he was always talking about how he felt." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Fine I will but not right now he needs to rest and calm down a bit." Sasuke said.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door that startled Naruto awake. "What was that?" Naruto asked holding tight to Sasuke. "I don't know Naruto." Sasuke replied staring at the door when another knock came. "Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice from the other side said. "Who's out there?" Itachi called. "Well I suppose you could say I'm one of the few locals here." the voice replied. Itachi looked out the window and saw a man with long crimson hair and golden eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm normal...for the most part." the voice replied. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kiba looked at each other and nodded. "Your not really gonna let him in, are you?" Naruto whispered frantically. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll be fine." Sasuke said holding Naruto tighter for reassurance while Itachi went over and opened the door. The man came in quickly and locked the door. He then preceded to go through the draws and cabinets till he had a few candles and put them on the table in the middle of the room, lit them, then went around turning off all the lights.

"Um..." Kiba started when he sat down with them "What are you doing." Itachi finished for Kiba. "Hm? Oh! They're attracted to lights and noise, so the brighter it is or the louder you are the more chance they'll come." The man said. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "Me? Oh I'm Kyuubi nice to meet ya." Kyuubi said holding out his hand for them to shake. "Riiiight. Well I'm Kiba, this is Hinata, that's Sasuke and Naruto, over there in the car-seat is Kaoru Naruto's son, and the broody tall guy is Itachi." Kiba said shaking Kyuubi's hand and pointing to everyone.

"What did you mean 'they' who are 'they'?" Itachi asked. "No one really knows what the train crew are there's a lot of speculation though," Kyuubi replied as Naruto got up picked up Kaoru gently and sat back next to Sasuke. "some say they're ghost, others demons, one loon even called them aliens or something." "But why do they hurt people?" Naruto asked quietly. "Like I said I don't know. I'm one of the ones who believe they're demons and my theory is they do it for the hell of it." Kyuubi said shrugging.

"How can you take this so lightly?" Kiba demanded. "Grown up around it." Kyuubi said. "Who in they're right mind would raise a child here?" Naruto asked holding Kaoru tighter. "Most of us don't have much of a choice. Those things, whatever they are, are somehow able to control the flow of time here once night comes." Kyuubi said making the others confused. "Wait, what? Explain what you mean." Itachi said. The others nodded and Kyuubi sighed.

"Ok they only come out at night and somehow, I don't know how, the train crew can make night time the longest night ever. Like do any of you have a watch that's not digital?" Kyuubi asked and Itachi handed him his old fashioned watch. "Thank you, now the rest of you look at your watches, cellphones, whatever it is use to tell time." Kyuubi said and everyone looked. "My clock stopped. It must be broken." Kiba said. "No, cause mine stopped too." Naruto stated. "And mine." said Sasuke.

"Ok and what time did it stop at?" Kyuubi asked. "7:38 pm" All three with digital said. "Right that was the time sunset today and it officially became night. Now tell me how long do you think you've been here?" "A few hours at least." Itachi said and the others nodded. "Fraid not," Kyuubi said looking at the watch from Itachi, "For some reason old fashioned clocks and watches are the only way to tell the real time once night hits and well," Kyuubi showed them the time. "7:52! Are you telling me we've only really been here fourteen minutes!" Kiba yelled waking up Hinata. "SHH! What part of noise attracts them don't you understand." Kyuubi hissed.

"W-Whats g-going on? W-Who are y-you?" Hinata asked, and after being filled in on everything started shaking which made Kiba hug her to calm her down. "But how is that possible?" Sasuke asked rapping an arm around Naruto and the baby. "I told you I don't know how they just do and since we see more night then day here it makes it hard to escape." Kyuubi finished. "Then what were you doing outside?" Itachi asked.

"I heard from old Earl that there were outsiders in town and thought you could use some help, even if that help is just a bit better understanding of whats going on." replied Kyuubi. "Old Earl?" Naruto asked. "The gas station clerk," Kyuubi replied, "That reminds me I thought there were six of you?" "There were." Itachi stated. "Oh, sorry for your loss." Kyuubi said. The others nodded their thanks.

"Well is there anything else we should know about other than that train?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi fidgeted a bit before replying, "The Conductor." "Conductor?" the others asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah unlike with your normal trains this Conductor doesn't stay with his crew. He wonders the streets all by his lonesome, but when out never that far behind the train crew. Quiet too. He's about ten feet tall and has the figure of a body builder on steroids. I saw him once and nearly wet myself. He is seriously crazy-ass scary." Kyuubi said. The others just stared.

"Your kidding." Sasuke said. "Why would I kid about something like that. I saw him rip a local to shreds with his bare hands." Kyuubi snapped turning pale at the memory. "Well how will we be able to tell if he's coming?" Kiba asked. "Just keep someone on watch at all times looking out the window," Kyuubi stated, "but most prefer to hide in the basement when he's out." "Well how will we know when he's out?" Itachi asked.

"He comes out about 8:00 so he should start walking around soon. So it's best if you find the basement and start heading down there." Kyuubi said. The others nodded and got to work looking for the basement quietly. Once found they headed downstairs there were a few rooms down there, and they all decided they should pair off for look out duty. It was Kiba and Hinata get first watch, then Itachi and Kyuubi, and finally Sasuke and Naruto.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto were in one of the rooms downstairs with Kaoru asleep in his car-seat set on the small table in the room, while Sasuke and Naruto were on the bed. "Sasuke are we ever gonna make it out of here?" Naruto asked so quietly Sasuke had to strain to hear it. "Of course we are dobe. Come hell or high water I will get you and Kaoru out of here." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, grabbed his hand in his and said, "Thank you, Sasuke." "Hn." Sasuke grunted making Naruto laugh.

XXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kyuubi were in another room of the basement drinking a bit of scotch they found. "So what do we have to do to avoid getting detected by the Conductor.?" Itachi asked. "Pray we hide well enough." Kyuubi stated solemnly. "That's it huh." Itachi said "Unfortunately." Kyuubi replied. About and hour and a half later, or what felt like it, Hinata came running into the room frantically. "What is it?" Itachi asked standing up "T-The C-Conductor." Hinata said tearing up.

They left the room and ran into Sasuke and Naruto. "Whats wrong?" asked Sasuke. "The Conductor is here." Naruto put his hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed while shaking. The other three went upstairs while Sasuke turned to Naruto and said , "Stay in the room with Kaoru. Keep him quiet." Naruto nodded and said, "But what about you?" "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Sasuke said and went upstairs with the rest while Naruto went to Kaoru.

XXXXXXXX

The others were already in the living room peeking outside through the window when Sasuke got there. "Whats going on?" Sasuke whispered. "He's coming down the street." Kiba whispered back. "No, no, no, no. What are they doing they should know better." Kyuubi whispered making the others look at him "What are you talking about?" Itachi asked and Kyuubi pointed across the street. The others gasped at see what looks like a flashlight moving around inside. "What are they doing?" Kiba whispered.

"He'll follow the light." Kyuubi said. The Conductor was closer now, close enough to get a better look. He was just like Kyuubi said in size and figure plus he was a sick grey color. He had on blue and white striped pants that had rips and tears everywhere and a giant potato sack tied to his side with no shirt. Instead he had two thick chains going across his chest so they made an X. He also had what looks like a metal welders mask covering is face and neck, and he dragged behind him a seven foot sledgehammer with a head so big it has to way at least 300 pounds.

"Fuck he's scary." Kiba whispered. "Yes, he is, now would you shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "Hinata I think you should get behind the couch," Itachi said, "because if somethings about to happen you don't need to see it, and it's to late for you to go downstairs to the basement." Itachi whispered. Hinata nodded and moved behind the couch, just when the Conductor started heading to the house with the light.

"Come on turn it off." Kiba whispered. "It's to late for them he knows they're there." Kyuubi said quietly looking down at the floor. "You ok, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi shook his head and headed behind the couch. "I cant watch. Not again." Kyuubi said sadly. "Do you know who lives there?" asked Sasuke and Kyuubi nodded. "Their names are Ino and Sakura."

They watched as the Conductor made his way to the house, busted open the door, and after a few minutes dragged the girls our by their hair kicking and screaming for someone to help them. "We gotta help them." Kiba stated and made to get up but Sasuke and Itachi stopped him. "I understand you wanna help them but the point is we can't. We're no match for that monster Kiba." Sasuke said watching while the Conductor threw the blond on the ground and stepped on her back to keep her from running, while he pulled one of the pink haired girls arms off. "We can't just sit here!" Kiba snapped still whispering.

Sasuke and Itachi didn't dare relinquish their hold on Kiba while they continue to watch the outside. "Don't bother Kiba," started Kyuubi making Kiba look at him, "if you go out there not only will you be dead, cause trust me, he is WAY faster then he looks, but you'll also give away the rest of us. And you may figure 'hey they got legs they can use them and run' but what about Naruto and the baby." Kyuubi finished.

Reluctantly Kiba sat back down and kept watching outside. He grew pale as he saw the Conductor rip that last limb off the pink haired girl while she was still alive and screaming before he grabbed her torso and head and pulled until he decapitated her finally killing her. He then took his foot off the screaming girl below him and watched as she tried to crawl away. He walked after her while raising his giant hammer and swiftly brought it down on her killing her instantly. Afterwards he looked around before picking up the blond girl and stuffing her in his sack then picking up the pieces of the other girl and put them in his sack and walking off. "Where is he taking them?" Kiba asked

"I don't know,"Kyuubi replied, "no one does. But some speculate he takes them back to where ever he stays and eats them." he finished. "Well he seems to be gone now so why don't I take my watch shift with Kyuubi and you and Hinata go get some rest ok Kiba?" Itachi said, the others agreed and left Kyuubi and Itachi upstairs while the went to the basement.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the room he had with the baby and Naruto and quickly went to his side when he saw Naruto wide-eyed and silently crying while shaking terribly. "Naruto whats wrong?" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto. "All that screaming? What was that?" Naruto asked Sasuke leaning into him. "Two of the local girls died, lets just leave it at that." Sasuke said. "The Conductor?" Naruto asked to which Sasuke nodded and said, "But don't worry he's gone now." "I didn't even wanna be here." cried Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and laid down on the bed with Naruto, holding him tight while rubbing his back in soothing circles till he fell asleep. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and decided to get some shut eye himself.

XXXXXXXX

Kiba was pacing the room he and Hinata shared while Hinata sat on the bed watching him. "We gotta get out of here." Kiba said running a hand through his hair. "B-But K-Kiba we cant just l-leave not with t-those things out t-there." Hinata stated. "Why not? They're gone for now and I for one don't want to wait for them to come back or for something worse to come along Hina-chan. Do you?" Kiba asked. "W-What do y-you have i-in m-mind?" asked Hinata "There was a car at that gas station big enough to fit all of us and I'm pretty sure I could find my way there again, get the car, and come pick everyone up." Kiba said.

"T-That's to d-dangerous, especially b-by yourself." Hinata said. "Well I don't have much of a choice." Kiba stated. "Y-Yes you d-do," Hinata started standing up, "I'm coming with you." she finished for once not stuttering. Kiba just stared at her and asked, "There's no changing your mind is there?" Hinata just smiled and shook her head 'no'. The two then snuck up the stairs and through the back door locking it behind them as the headed to the station.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke woke up some time later but were still laying on the bed with Sasuke's arms around Naruto protectively and Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Sasuke?" "Hm?" Sasuke replied. "Why are you doing this? Trying so hard to help me feel safe? It just doesn't seem like you at all." said Naruto. _'It's now or never.'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto before letting go and sitting up. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sitting up, missing Sasuke's arms around him. "We need to talk Naruto." said Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, at least I hope nothing." Sasuke stated nervously. "Well go on." Naruto said. Sasuke turned to face Naruto and made Naruto turn to face him then grabbed both his hands in his. "Naruto there's something I need to tell you." Sasuke started. "Okay shoot." said Naruto. And Sasuke nodded and started, "Well for a while now, even before you started dating Kaoru's deadbeat father-"

"Sasuke." Naruto said exasperated

"What? You only dated him for four months Naruto four! And two months in he pressured you into having sex then two months later dumps you when he finds out he got you pregnant, signed over full rights to Kaoru, then leaves never to be seen or heard from again." Sasuke said

"Ok so may be he is a deadbeat but can we still not talk about him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Well like I was saying for a while now I have liked, no, loved you." Sasuke said staring Naruto strait in the eyes. Naruto gasped and stared wide-eyed back at Sasuke. "Sasuke you, your not lying?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head, released Naruto's hands in favor of grabbing both sides of Naruto's head and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Naruto's eyes got wider if that were possible and after a second slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

Sasuke, at seeing Naruto's reaction, licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Naruto happily gave. Tongues clashed in a battle for dominance as the kiss turned more heated and ended with Sasuke winning. Sasuke gently lowered Naruto on to the bed still connected with him at the mouth. But thanks to that pesky little nuisance known as air the two were forced to break apart, panting.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that at one point or another his arms had moved up around Sasuke's neck. Naruto and Sasuke just stared into each others eyes before, "I love you too." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled a gentle smile just for Naruto and moved down to kiss his lips again. The raven kissed the side of his mouth down to his cheek, then jaw, and finally started sucking and nibbling on Naruto's neck listening to Naruto gasp and moan quietly. He left a kissmark on a particular spot by his ear that made Naruto writhe underneath him.

Sasuke was about to take Naruto's shirt off when they were suddenly interrupted by a baby's cry. "Of course." Sasuke said irritated. Naruto blushed and gently pushed the raven off him. "You're horrible. I cant believe you were doing all that with a baby in the room." Naruto said getting up and going over to pick up and rock Kaoru. "You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago dobe." Sasuke said putting one foot over his other leg, resting his elbow on his knee, and his chin in his hand. "TEME!" Naruto hissed making Sasuke laugh which in turn made Naruto giggle. That's right giggle.

"Why is he crying anyways?" Sasuke asked getting up and going over to them. "He's probably just hungry." replied Naruto.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well It's kinda hard to tell with the time all kooky in this place."

"Then let's go upstairs and see if we cant find him something ok." Sasuke said putting his arm around Naruto's waist and leading him upstairs where they walked in on Itachi and Kyuubi snogging. "What are you? How did you? Never mind I don't want to know. Aren't you supposed to be on lookout anyway Aniki?" Sasuke asked. "Aren't you supposed to be minding you own business Outoto." replied Itachi while Kyuubi had an ever so slight blush.

"So other than that how goes everything?" asked Naruto. "It's been really quiet." said Kyuubi. "And that's good I hope." stated Sasuke and Kyuubi nodded his head. "Hey speaking of quiet have you two heard anything out of Kiba and Hinata?" asked Itachi and Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads no. "We were just going to see if we can get Kaoru something to eat, but afterwards we'll go check on them." Naruto said and the others nodded and went back to watch duty.

Looking through the kitchen cabinets the luckily found some still good baby formula. They mixed it, fed Kaoru then went downstairs to check on Kiba and Hinata. When they got to their room and looked inside they found it empty. Worried, they then proceeded to check every room they could find in the house. When they couldn't find them they went back to the living room where the other two were.

"There gone." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Hinata and Kiba?" Kyuubi said wide-eyed.

"Who else would I be talking about." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well when do you think the left?" Itachi asked.

"We don't know but it must have been a while ago cause their bed is cold." said Naruto.

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Kyuubi asked, and the others went rigid with the sound of a train headed their way.

"Naruto, go put Kaoru to bed and stay with him I'll be down in a minute." said Sasuke. Naruto hesitated for a minute before nodding and heading downstairs with the baby.

"This sucks, like I said before, where ever the train crew is the Conductors not far behind." said Kyuubi. "Looks like we're gonna have to wait to find out about them." Itachi stated. The other two nodded, got up and head downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

Somehow Kiba and Hinata managed to find their way back to the gas station unnoticed and unharmed. "The car's over there Hinata." Kiba said pointing across the street and Hinata nodded. They made there way over and tried the doors, happy to see them unlocked, and got in. Little did the know of Old Earl watching him through a crack in his boarded up windows. He would have called for them to come inside but every one knows where the train crew goes the Conductors not far off, and well, the train crew just passed through not to long ago.

"Kiba, can you really get this thing going?" Hinata asked watching Kiba as he was bent over underneath the dashboard trying to hot wire the car. "No sweat Hina-chan, I got this." Kiba said stripping the wires. It was quiet for a few minutes when Hinata heard what sounded like a dragging noise. "Do you here that Kiba?" Hinata whispered. "Hm? Hear what Hina-chan?" Kiba asked still concentrating on the wires.

"It sounds like metal on concrete." Hinata whispered back. This got Kiba's attention and he stopped what he was doing to listen. "What is that?" Kiba mouthed to Hinata. "I don't know." Hinata mouthed back raising her head to look out the front window. What she saw made her grab Kiba's arms and freeze. "K-K-Kiba?" Hinata stuttered out. "Yeah Hinata?" Kiba replied lifting his head to look too.

"The Conductor." Hinata managed to say just as the Conductor brought his hammer down on the car. Kiba and Hinata both dove out of the car to temporary safety. Kiba got up and ran around the back of the car to get to Hinata. They grabbed each others hand and started running, but were barely out running the Conductor and that 'barely' doesn't count for his sledgehammer. They had to keep ducking, diving, and jumping out of the way to avoid being hit. _'DAMN! Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he said he __was fast. WHAT THE HELL IS HE!'_ and just when Kiba finished thinking this he got clipped by the hammer and thrown into the nearest car knocking things over, throwing up dirt, and causing a big smoke cloud. "KIBA!" Hinata yelled running to his side. "Kiba! Kiba are you ok?" Hinata ask frantically. Kiba was coughing up blood as he tried to stand up.

_'Damn at least half my ribs gotta be broken or cracked and I'm coughing up blood which means internal bleeding. But I at least have to get Hinata out of here and back to safety.'_ thought Kiba. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, this wasn't such a good idea after all." Kiba said coughing and trying to limp to a hiding place. Once satisfied they had at least a few minutes of safe hiding before the Conductor found them again Kiba started instructing Hinata. "I need you to listen to me Hina-chan, really listen and not argue can you do that for me, Hinata?" Hinata nodded her head and listened for what Kiba had to say.

"Hina-chan I need you to run. Run as fast as you can and try and find some form of safety for yourself."

"But, Kiba! I can't lea-"

"No arguments Hina-chan. Please? For me?" Kiba asked and Hinata nodded her head reluctantly.

"I'll try to hold him off as long as I can. I love you, Hinata." Kiba said pressing a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata started crying silent tears and whispered back, "I love you to Kiba." Kiba smiled and nodded to Hinata who nodded back and smiled. "See ya, Kiba-kun" Hinata said and Kiba nodded one more time before smiling and replying back, "See ya Hina-chan. Now run." and Hinata took off down an opposite street while Kiba caught his breath "All right now," Kiba started and stumbled out in front of the Conductor who immediately took notice of and started moving towards him.

"Come and get me you ugly ass son of a bitch."

XXXXXXXX

Hinata was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her when she saw a familiar street of houses. She had decided to stop for a minute to catch her breath for the final stretch when she heard the voice of her most precious person screaming at the top of his lungs. "Kiba." she whispered putting her hand over her mouth and tearing up. She shook her head and continued her trek down the street.

She was almost to the house her friends were at when something she heard Kyuubi say hit her, _'"Don't bother Kiba," started Kyuubi making Kiba look at him, "if you go out there not only will you be dead, cause trust me, he is WAY faster then he looks, but you'll also give away the rest of us. And you may figure 'hey they got legs they can use them and run' but what about Naruto and the baby." Kyuubi finished.' _Hinata stopped running turned around and ran a different way _'This is Kiba's and my own fault.'_ she thought, _'I can't risk them getting caught too just because we had to go and see if we could get that car going.'_

She ran until she found what looks to be an abandoned church and ran inside. She locked the doors once in and started to find her way to the church basement. Once there, she locked herself down there and found it set up much like the other house's basement, and saw they also had a CB as well, and thought back to when they found the CB at the other house.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Kyuubi why is there an old style communicator box here?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh that's cause at night regular phones don't work so if we wanna contact someone then we change the broadcast signal to their CB code and speak through the mike." Kyuubi said._

"_CB code?" Kiba asked. "Yeah you see these nobs here you flip the switch to turn the CB on and turn the nobs to the correct code. Like see this one is 628." stated Kyuubi. Followed by oh's, grunt's and such._

_FLASHBACK END_

_'628 that's right! Now let's see if I cant turn this thing on and get it working.'_ Hinata thought and she pulled the table with the CB right up to the bed so she could sit and talk and began working on trying to turn it on.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the house the other four were in the basement talking as low as the could when there was a quiet static coming from the CB. "What's with that thing?" Sasuke asked while they watched the box.

"**Hello?"** said a distorted voice through the box. **"Hello can anyone hear me?"**

"That's Hinata's voice!" said Naruto, handing Sasuke Kaoru and hurrying to the box. Then rest joined a second later and Naruto picked up the mike. "Hinata is that you?" he asked.

"**Naruto-kun? Oh thank goodness I actually got this thing working."** Hinata said.

"How are you? Where are you? Why are you there? And is Kiba ok?" Naruto demanded.

"**I'm fine Naruto-kun, and I'm in an abandoned church not that far from you actually, I'm here cause I had to run away from the Conductor, and Kiba is, Kiba didn't make it"** Hinata finished quietly. The others looked down in a brief moment of respect for their fallen friend. After a few minutes they started talking again and Itachi took the mike, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Hinata, why didn't you just come here if you were close?" Itachi inquired.

"**The Conductor wasn't that far behind me and I didn't want to risk him finding out about the rest of you."** Hinata said.

"Well Hinata make sure you're locked up tight and get some rest." Itachi said.

"**Ok, be safe all of you and sleep well."** Hinata said.

"You as well Hinata." Itachi said and put down the mike.

"Hey Kyuubi what time is it? In real time I mean." Asked Sasuke.

Kyuubi looked at the watch and said, "It's 10:00 why?" Sasuke shook his head, "Just wondering."

"Well if you two can watch Kaoru, then Sasuke and I can start our lookout shift." Naruto said and after he gave his son a small kiss on the head, he let Itachi take him from Sasuke.

XXXXXXXX

"Ne, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto started. "Hm?" grunted Sasuke. "How long do you think we've been on look out?" finished Naruto. "I have no clue." Sasuke said and Naruto put his hand over his chest in mock astonishment "What? You mean the great Uchiha doesn't know? I thought the Uchihas knew everything." Naruto joked. "That's one my brother knows." Sasuke said strait-faced making Naruto scoff and playfully hit Sasuke's shoulder which made Sasuke smirk.

"But seriously I wonder what time it is. It feels like we've been on watch for hours. I'm bored!" exclaimed Naruto. "I know a way we can pass the time." said Sasuke with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "PERVERT!" replied Naruto.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto when, "Shift change!" said Kyuubi and Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Ok, thanks Kyuubi. Oh how is Kaoru?" asked Naruto. "He's fine and sleeping right now." Itachi said. Naruto nodded his thanks and headed downstairs with Sasuke while Kyuubi and Itachi took watch.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata had gotten bored waiting by herself so she decided to go through all the drawers and papers around her. Once she gathered everything she sat at the table and began to read through them with the little light she had. She had been reading a while when she came across a bit of info and did a double take. Once she read through it all again she got on the CB and began to contact her friends.

"Hello? Are you guys there?" Hinata asked through the mike. She waited a bit before,

"**Yeah Hinata, we're here. Naruto just went to get the other two real quick."** replied Sasuke, **"Ok here they are, now what's going on."**

"I just found something that I think can help us leave this place." said Hinata.

"**What do you mean? What did you find?"** asked Itachi after taking over and Hinata explained what she found.

"**Your kidding me. Is that for real? I mean will it work?"** Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but in order to try, you have to some how get to the church." replied Hinata sadly.

"**Let us talk about it and we'll get back to you in a few minutes."** said Itachi and got off after hearing the affirmative from Hinata.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the house the others were debating on whether or not to go. "If we were to do this we'd need a way to make sure the Conductor isn't around." Itachi stated and Kyuubi nodded his head. "Yeah and the train crew too." Kyuubi added.

"This is ridiculous. You cant seriously be considering going out there for idea that may not even work?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Well we don't have much choice. I mean Kiba was right, who knows how long we'll be stuck here before that thing finds us." Sasuke said.

"Besides it's only a couple minutes run to the church and if we stay quiet we should make it there just fine." Itachi added and Naruto just looked at them like they were stupid. "What?" Kyuubi asked.

"Stay quiet? Quiet? Are you forgetting I have a four month old baby or were planning on just leaving him here?" Naruto asked irritated. "Naruto, don't be ridiculous we're not going to leave him here I wouldn't allow that." Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

"I'll admit I did forget about Kaoru there for a second but he wont be left behind. Kyuubi how fast can you run?" Itachi asked turning to Kyuubi. "Just fast enough to barely keep myself alive why?" Kyuubi replied. "Ok when we leave Kyuubi, I'll carry the baby and you take his car-seat." Itachi said and Kyuubi nodded.

"Will that satisfy you Naruto?" Itachi asked and Naruto hesitantly nodded. So after contacting Hinata and making sure the coast was clear, quietly slipped out of the house, and ran as fast as they could towards the church. Being the fastest runner there Itachi was in front holding Kaoru, followed closely by Kyuubi with the car-seat, and then Sasuke holding Naruto's hand.

They were almost there when they heard a train coming. "Shit!" hissed Sasuke. Itachi looked around him and pointed to a shed. "In there hurry!" he said. The others nodded and quickly went into it and shut the door. As the train got closer it got louder and woke up Kaoru who immediately started wailing.

Naruto took him from Itachi and preceded to try and quiet him by rocking and whispering to him while the others peeked out the only window the shed had. The train stopped in front of the shed and sat there. "How long till they leave?" whispered Itachi. "I don't know. They must have heard the baby crying." Kyuubi whispered back. Naruto had finally calmed Kaoru down but opted to stay away from the window.

"This was a bad idea. This was a VERY bad idea." said Naruto shaking. Sasuke moved over towards Naruto and wrapped his arm around him. A few minutes later Kyuubi was about to say something when a harpoon came flying through the wood of the shed and nicked Sasuke's leg enough to leave a giant gash, and Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the scream.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's leg with teary eyes and put his hand over his mouth to hold in his own scream. When the harpoon pulled back there was a few more minutes of waiting before the train crew was gone. "We should move before the Conductor makes his way here." Itachi said taking Kaoru back from his Naruto. The others nodded and Naruto helped Sasuke up by putting Sasuke's right arm over his shoulder and his arm around Sasuke's waist.

After a few more minutes of walking, or limping for Sasuke, they made it to the church and Hinata let them in. They locked the door and went down to the basement where the papers were. Itachi put Kaoru in the car-seat while Hinata brought Naruto the first-aid kit she found for Sasuke. When Naruto finished wrapping Sasuke's wound they gathered round the table with the plans. "Ok so let's go over this again." Itachi said and Hinata nodded her head and began restating what she found.

"Ok, by some fluke some fifty years ago a few people managed to get away from the Conductor and hide away in this church only because they crossed a puddle that covered almost the whole street. This puddle was made when there was a heavy rain storm during the day, but at the time they didn't realize it was the puddle that made him stop they thought he just gave up. But one had his suspicions." she said.

"And one night about a year later it was storming and there was no sign of the Conductor or the train crew, but the locals here didn't notice because they were hiding and as far as they were concerned the thunder they heard could have very well been the train. So this guy figured water must be some kind of weakness for them, not the kind of weakness that can help you fight, but the kind that can help you get away. After he found this out he spent every waking minute he could to trying to find someway to escape from here, and he found it." Hinata finished. "Ok so where is this 'escape' at" asked Kyuubi.

"I don't know, but I was hoping you would because I can't read this map much." Hinata said handing Kyuubi the map. "This is the old sewer mane that opens up into a river outside of town." Kyuubi said. "Yeah, and he also speculated that their ability to control the flow of time doesn't reach past the river." added Hinata. "A river?" Itachi asked. "Mm-hmm. The one the town was named after. Because, if you couldn't guess, it's extremely rare for it to rain here so that river is our only water supply, and it's only by the grace of god that that thing hasn't dried up yet." Kyuubi said. "You guys have a sewer mane going into your only means of water?" Naruto asked.

"Not any more, no." replied Kyuubi. "What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. "Well a few decades back they closed it off because they came up with some new fangled contraption that recycles the water we already used for something other than drinking, and our drinking water is taken strait from the lake and put through a filtering process they call purging. When this new sewer system was finally up and working, they shut off all the old ones and sealed them off. Some were filled with cement, some were boarded off, and others like this sewer here got a heavy steel door put on it and locked away." Kyuubi finished.

"Why a locking heavy steel door? Why not boarded up or filled with cement like the others?" Itachi asked.

"They wanted to keep any chance of kids going down there and drowning slim, and if they used boards there's always the chance of some joker tearing them down for a dare or something, and with cement they were afraid it would somehow poison the water supply." said Kyuubi followed by 'oh's' from the the rest.

"Well were is the entrance?" asked Hinata and Kyuubi gave a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head. "By the gas station." he said and the others groaned. "I swear that this whole 'adventure' is that damn gas stations fault!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well let's get ready to go. Kyuubi and I will go up to keep watch while you three pack up anything you can find that you think we'll need." Itachi said and headed upstairs with Kyuubi. "So we're really doing this? We're getting out of this place?" Naruto asked Sasuke who nodded in reply and got to work.

XXXXXXXX

About what felt like an hour later Sasuke grabbed the water proof duffel-bag and filled it up with supplies while Naruto grabbed Kaoru and Hinata his car-seat. "Naruto-kun why do you keep lugging around this car-seat everywhere?" Hinata asked. "So that when we stop somewhere I can put Kaoru down and rest fully with out worrying about where I put him." replied Naruto. "Oh" said Hinata nodding her understanding. "Let's go." said Sasuke heading upstairs followed by the other two.

Upstairs they walked in on Itachi and Kyuubi making out. Again. "Are you serious? Do you two ever take watch duty seriously, or just an excuse to go off and french each other?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Itachi cleared his throat and stood up with Kyuubi. "Is everything ready Outoto?"

"Hn." grunted Sasuke.

"Good now the Conductor just past through a few minutes ago so it's probably a good idea to wait a bit then make a break for it and hope for the best." Itachi said nonchalantly making Naruto's eye twitch. "Hope wore the best? Oh no, I have a son that I have to get home to safety. We are going to get out of here no matter what." said Naruto huffing and making Sasuke smile at him.

A few minutes later Itachi announced that he thought it was safe enough to go. Sasuke handed Itachi and Kyuubi a flashlight and took out one for himself. "Why the flashlight?" Kyuubi asked. "For when we get in the sewer tunnel, they're water proof." replied Sasuke and Kyuubi and Itachi nodded their heads and stuck them in their back pockets.

"Naruto, take off Kaoru's clothes and put them in this bag." said Sasuke. "What? Do you want him to freeze? Why would I do that?" demanded Naruto. "In case we go through water and his blanket gets wet he'll at least have some dry clothes to put on once we reach the other side. Plus I have more blankets in here." Sasuke said and Naruto reluctantly nodded and went about doing as told.

Once that was done Itachi took Kaoru and Kyuubi the car-seat then they quietly and swiftly left the church and headed towards the gas station. When they were near they slowed their pace a bit and ducked behind a sign into some bushes across the street from the station when they saw the Conductor headed their way. "What do we do now?" whispered Naruto frantically. Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it to try and give Naruto some comfort.

"The Conductors headed straight for us he's gonna see us." whispered Kyuubi clenching his fist. Hinata peeked around and saw the Conductor was only about fifty feet away. _'Well Kiba, it looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought'_ Hinata said to herself then whispered to the others, "You guys," they all looked at her, "stay as quiet as you can and the first chance you get run to the sewer opening as fast as you can, and don't look back." she finished.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. Hinata just smiled grabbed the biggest rock she could find and ran out from behind the sign towards the creature not far from them. "Hi-" Naruto tried to yell but was stopped when Sasuke put his hand over his mouth.

When Hinata was at the intersection she through the rock at the Conductors head, made sure he saw her, and took off down an opposite street from the others with the Conductor hot on her heels, hammer swinging like before.

The others waited a minute before making a break towards the back of the station. Once there Kyuubi found the port hole for sewer hidden under some bushes. They went down one at a time with Naruto first, then Kyuubi traded Itachi and went down with Kaoru, then Sasuke, then finally Itachi and when he was about to shut and reseal the hatch he heard Hinata's bloodcurdling scream.

Once they were all at the bottom Naruto collapsed onto the damp floor and broke down crying and Sasuke came over and wrapped his arms around him while the other two bowed their heads in respect. They stayed like that for a bit before Itachi said they should go. Naruto stood up with Sasuke, sniffled a bit from crying and took his son from Kyuubi.

Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi took out their flashlights and they all started to head down the tunnel with Itachi in the lead and Sasuke making sure Naruto and Kaoru stayed ahead of him where he can see them at all times.

XXXXXXXX

What felt like a few hours later the four were treading through water up to their hips. Naruto, being at least a head shorter then the other three, was trying his best to get Kaoru as little wet as possible. "Do you think we're almost there Aniki? It feels like we've been walking for hours." Sasuke inquired. "I should hope so Outoto but I don't really know." Itachi said. "You don't know? I thought the Uchihas knew everything." Naruto said and Itachi and Sasuke both cracked a small smile and replied at the same time. "That's one our Father knows." and Naruto giggled while Kyuubi smirked.

"This waters getting pretty high isn't it. I don't think shorty here can take it." Kyuubi joked nodding towards Naruto when the water was just above their waist. "HEY! I'm not short your all just freakishly tall." Naruto exclaimed and the others chuckled. A few minutes later and they ran into what looks to be a dead-end.

"Please tell me that isn't really a dead-end." Naruto said getting nervous. "It's not." Itachi said. "It isn't?" asked Sasuke. "No. There's what appears to be a tunnel I would say about, four feet tall." Itachi stated looking back at them. "Well what now?" asked Naruto holding tighter to Kaoru. "Now I am going for a swim to see how far it is I'll be back as soon as I can." Itachi said taking a breath and diving under.

About a minute later Itachi resurfaced and took a breath. "Well?" asked Sasuke "It's about twenty feet before you break into free water." Itachi said wiping a hand over his face. "That's not far." stated Kyuubi and Itachi agreed.

"Not far? How do you people keep forgetting I have a baby with me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I'll be taking him under with me." Itachi said. "What and let him drown? Nu-uh. No thank you." Naruto said tightening his hold on Kaoru. "Naruto it will be fine he wont drown because I'll plug his nose and cover his mouth." Itachi stated calmly while moving towards Naruto and the baby. "Then he'll suffocate!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi shook his head "No he wont. If I plug his nose and hold his mouth closed then when we're on the other side out of the water his body will force him to breath again, but if I don't and he breaths in water? I don't think any of us are in a position to give a baby CPR now do you?" Itachi asked reaching for Kaoru.

Sasuke came over and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "It's ok Naruto. Aniki will make sure nothing happens to him." Sasuke told Naruto who looked at Itachi and after a minute said, "You better cause if he gets hurt I'm killing you." Itachi nodded his understanding and Naruto reluctantly handed his son over to the older Uchiha.

"Outoto do you have some rope in that nifty little purse of yous?" Itachi asked. Sasuke just glared the famous Uchiha glare and nodded. "Good tie it to the bag and car-seat and once we're through we'll pull the stuff through because it will be to difficult to swim through that tunnel with those things lagging behind." Itachi finished and Sasuke did as told.

After Naruto kissed Kaoru's head and gave him a whispered 'I love you' Itachi preceded to plug Kaoru's nose and keep his mouth shut with his hand and dove under. Kyuubi followed shortly after. Naruto was about to go next when Sasuke grabbed his arms and pulled him into a soul searing kiss "I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and said, "I love you too." "Be careful." said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and said, "You too." then dove under. Sasuke waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath and following, one end of the rope in hand.

When the four surfaced Naruto wasted no time in taking Kaoru from Itachi and checking him over while Itachi went to help Sasuke pull the stuff through the tunnel. Once done the walked to the shore and collapsed. "Did we make it?" Naruto asked panting. Kyuubi grabbed the bag and took out the water proof compass, then looked to the east Horizon where he smiled and said,

"Yeah, we made it." as the sun rose.

Naruto laughed as Itachi and Kyuubi started frenching and turned to Sasuke and decided to do the same thing. After a minute the two broke apart panting. "I love you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and replied "I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

One Year Later

A group of friends we're driving down the high way in the middle of nowhere. "This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Why are we going to California again TenTen?" asked Chouji. "Because, my aunt want's to see you, Shikamaru, and Shino." TenTen replied while Shino just sat quietly in the front seat. "Shit." TenTen said. "What?" Shino asked.

"I'm almost out of gas." TenTen stated glaring at her dashboard. "Damn and it's getting dark too." added Chouji. "What a drag. There's a town over there." Shikamaru said pointing. "A town in the middle of nowhere?" questioned Chouji. "Who care's we need gas and probably a place to stay for the night" said TenTen turning towards the town. "What's this place called anyway?" asked Chouji. Shino saw the welcome sign and read the name out loud,

"Riverdale."

The End?

XXXXXXXX

**A/N:** And no I will not be making a sequel but I really hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for anyone wanting a gory death for Kiba and Hinata but I just couldn't do it cause, unlike Ino and Sakura, I actually like them. If you liked it I hope you'll give me some feed back if not then that's your choice.

**R&R!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
